


Your Love of Danger

by Megane



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Biting, Close Calls, Danger, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Enemies, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fog, French Kissing, Insatiable, Magic, Monsters, Polyamory, Running Away, Slightly Reckless Driving, Teasing, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: What happens when one survives getting chased by a huge monster in the fog?
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 1





	Your Love of Danger

Footsteps pounded against the damp earth, rushing towards the open mouth of a cave. Two lithe bodies pressed tightly against each other as they hide behind the protection of a large, craggy rock. Prompto hissed in pain and grabbed something from behind him. He stared at a sharp rock that took up the entirety of his palm. Noctis peeked around the rock, placing a hand on Prompto's thigh and shushing his sharply.

A large reptilian creature slowly stalked towards their hiding spot. Its predatory trilling echoed in its throat, and the open cave only amplified it. It was metallic sounding, that noise, and it sent an uncomfortable chill through the two hiding humans. Prompto shifted, pressing himself against the prince, as he leaned forward to see the beast for himself. It was a bit too dark but incredibly too foggy for them to properly see its face, but its small arms curled up near its chest, taloned fingers wiggling idly. They could hear it breathe in, smelling for them. Noctis leaned his head back against the rock, mouthing a curse to himself. Prompto watched fearfully. His heart pounded so hard he could feel it in his ears.

When the beast turned around, Prompto jerked up onto his knees. He sent out a small prayer as he cocked his fist back and then launched the rock forward. He dove back down, face buried in Noctis' chest in his haste. The prince wrapped his arms around his friend, eyes squeezed tight as they listened. The rock skipped along the earth. They heard the beast's curious huff. Finally, it turned slowly and made its way towards the noise. As the rock found grass, the beast growled pleasantly and hurried off in that direction. Noctis and Prompto stayed frozen in that spot for a long time, listening and waiting for the thing to return again. After about five minutes of trembling – and painful – silence, they relaxed.

Prompto leaned back against the rock, rubbing at his sore knees and mindlessly plucking off pebble that had embedded itself in his jeans. Noctis reached for Prompto's right hand and gave it a hard squeeze. He still hadn't opened his eyes; he was so grateful to be alive. He wasn't sure what to do with himself. After a long extension of unmitigated silence, Prompto gave a tug at Noctis' hand.

“Let's go,” he breathed, rocking forward into a crouching position. “Holy fuck…”

Noctis moved slowly, but once he was crouching as well, he and Prompto crept out of the cave carefully. When they were at the mouth, they slowly examined their surroundings, trying to see what enemies they could through the fog. Once they felt free enough, they bolted forward, hands pulling away from each other, clenching into tight fists as they used all their speed to move.

Noctis' heart was racing now as well. He could almost feel them being chased again. The fear in his head became a vision that was almost palpable. He closed his eyes, running blind for a moment, as he tried to dismiss the psychosomatic terror that built up within him. He could hear Prompto cursing repeatedly under his breath as they ran.

They ran, stumbling up a hillside and startling deer and deer-like creatures. Of course, when the animals ran away, they scared Noctis and Prompto just as bad. They pulled out of the trees and found the road side once again. The fog seemed infinitely worse here; at least they were able to see a greater distance before the fog blocked them off.

“Do you remember which way we went?” Noctis asked, the two of them standing in place, turning this way and that.

“I don't think we went in this way.”

“Shit…”

Prompto brought his hands into his hair, walking backwards as he stared at the nearby forest. As far as he was concerned, unseen horrors laid in there, but there was something objectively worse about being out in the open and _still_ being unable to fully see what dangerous would come for them. Finally, something dawned on him. It was an incredibly delayed observation, but there was a numb tightness around his ribs. He brought his hands down and slid them along his sides. Breathlessness hit him suddenly, and Prompto doubled over.

“H-hey…” Noctis jogged over to the gunner and took Prompto by the shoulder. “You okay?”

“Ribs're killing me, Noct.” Prompto stood up straight and met Noctis' eyes. “We should hurry and get out of here. What do we have that can help?”

Now that they had a moment, they were able to check their supplies. He and Prompto reached into their pockets, pulling out a few marble sizes black orbs. Each orb had a different color dot on them. Noctis fingered through his set, feeling the different magic they gave off, but none of them seemed to be exactly what they needed.

“Scan…” Prompto mumbled to himself. “Haste…”

“I have Scan too…” Noctis drew in a deep breath. He rolled over an orb with a light pink dot and lifted it up quickly. “I've got Perimeter.”

Prompto stared at it, looking hopeful but also a little lost. “What's that?”

“Ignis gave it to me. It's a ground spell; it's supposed to help sense whatever's within my range.”

“Use it; use it!” urged Prompto as he shoved the handful of spell orbs back into his pocket.

Noctis tapped on the dot with his thumb, sending his energy into it, and opened out his hand as the orb expanded. The Perimeter spell fit nicely in his palm. The pink dot center glowed brightly, and a two lines crossed through it, creating a glowing pink X mark around the orb. Noctis curled his fingers against the spell orb and, with a great concentration of will and strength, crushed it between his hands. His hair and jacket blew back with the magical energy.

He and Prompto felt a vibration through the earth, but as Noctis shifted his feet, only he could fully hear the soft pulse of his footsteps. He could sense Prompto next to him. He turned his head to see the soft core of yellow energy within the blond. Prompto, on the other hand, was fascinated by the entrancing glow of Noctis' eyes. He never would have pegged pink as being Noctis' colour, but it looked good on him.

“Let's go,” Noctis said lowly. “Which direction?”

Prompto placed a hand on his stomach as if it would give him a better connection with his instincts. He then pointed down the road behind Noctis.

“That way.”

“Alright,” the prince replied, turning quickly and jogging in that direction.

It was strange being able to feel so much externally. Each footstep sent a small pulse outwardly. He could still sense Prompto running behind him, and every now and again, he would pick up a smaller life forces that fell in his detection radius. He reached a hand back to slow Prompto down and lowered down into a crouch. They crept forward cautiously. Noctis could sense another beast creeping along side them. It was just barely in his field of 'sight', but it hadn't taken notice of them yet. When they were free to move faster, Noctis lowered his hand and ran forward.

He focused his attention forward, losing awareness of Prompto despite hearing him close behind. It felt like he had blinders on, but upon feeling two familiar presences, he realised it was worth it.

“Gladio! Ignis!”

“Noct–!”

“Noctis!”

Noctis ran up to the side of the Regalia; Prompto hurried towards the driver seat, jumping in without a moment's greeting.

“We need to get outta here!”

“You okay to drive?” Noctis asked, cutting off whatever he wanted to tell Ignis.

The engine revved up, and Prompto threw his arm over the back of the seat. “I'm fine. Get in!”

“Is everything alright?” Ignis asked, side stepping towards the car.

“Got chased by something huge; Prompto's having chest pains.”

Ignis did a double take towards the blond in the front, but considering the no-nonsense look on Prompto's face, he knew that Prompto wouldn't give up the front seat easily. Everyone climbed in, and Prompto guided the Regalia down the street, carefully maneuvering out of the fog. Once they were out and in clearer weather, he punched down on the gas and sped down the street.

Prompto shifted impatiently, bouncing from one foot to the other. He burned their room number into his brain. He watched as Gladio took the pure white keycard. He even stayed to listen to what the other's plans were. Ignis was going to go shopping; Gladio was going to help, and Noctis was going to sleep– ideally. Prompto reached out his right hand, repeatedly patting the prince on his arm until Noctis jerked it away. Noctis sighed and reached out for the card, following after Prompto as he ran away.

“I got this,” the prince said nonchalantly, giving the card a slight wiggle.

He jogged after Prompto, who stood near the door, slightly leaning back with his eyes closed. Noctis gave a glance to Prompto's face, seeing the concentration that touched on the other's features. He fed the card into the door slot and pushed open the door. “Prom,” he said, looking over to his companion. When Prompto silently turned, Noctis headed through the door, holding it open until Prompto raised up his hand to press against it.

The door clicked closed moments later. The inn room was nice, clean, lack all sort of personality. There were two beds separated by a single table with a lamp on it. The two walked over towards the bed closest to the door. Prompto turned and reached under his shirt. Noctis heard a sharp unzipping noise as Prompto sat down on the floor in front of the bed. _“Mn…”_ was a relieved, pained noise; blond brows knit together, and Prompto set his hands on the floor.

Noctis came down beside his friend. “Better.”

“ _Much_ better,” Prompto breathed.

He reached his hands up, rubbing over his chest in quick circles. Noctis set his right forearm on his knee, stretching his left leg out.

“Well, chest pains aside, we made it out alright, yeah?”

“Yeah… What _was_ that thing?” Noctis shrugged.

“Hell if I know. Didn't wanna look at it.”

“You could say that again.” Prompto lowered his hands away again.

There was a moment of silence between them. It was long enough for Noctis to fall into his wordless thoughts. When he heard Prompto speak again, he turned his head towards the blond.

“So…” Prompto began. “I've got a question.”

“Shoot.”

“It's kinda weird.”

“Alright…”

“Like, a little personal t–”

“Shut up and ask already.”

“Alright, alright.” Prompto slowly tapped his right fingers against the carpeted floor. Noctis glanced over and saw his friend was blushing. “Have you ever… been turned on after a fight?”

Noctis stared at Prompto unwaveringly. “Seriously?”

Prompto clicked his tongue. “Just answer!”

“Are you turned on right now?”

“Not with another question, Noct.”

“Okay. Can't say I have.” Noctis turned to his side and placed a hand on Prompto's thigh. “So, answer _my_ question: are you turned on right now?”

Prompto watched as the prince's hand climbed higher up. He took in a small breath when Noctis' fingers grazed against the groin of his pants. “M… maybe.”

“Come on, that's not an answer,” Noctis teased, leaning closer. “If I check right now, how wet would you be?”

“Noct…”

Noctis smirked and sat up to undo Prompto's belt and pants. He tugged down just enough to where he could slide his hand underneath. Prompto moaned softly, feeling the warm fingers move down against his mound and press up against his quim. He sighed as a finger slipped into him easily.

“Jeez, Prom…” Noctis groaned, working his finger back and forth steadily. “You really get off on almost dying?”

“Don't, ah… don't say it like that.”

Noctis brought his fingers up, pressing down over Prompto's clit roughly. “How _else_ should I take it,” he asked flatly.

Prompto gasped, legs twitching open instinctually. When Noctis pulled his hand out, Prompto leaned forward to pull off his boots and lifted his hips to pull his pants down to his knees. Noctis watched quietly and moved closer when Prompto settled back down again. His fingers went right back between the soft folds. He stroked over Prompto's wet entrance with two fingers, marveling at how aroused the blond was.

“Can't wait to tell the others,” Noctis said lowly with a smirk.

“I don't even wanna think about it,” Prompto said, leaning his head back against the bed.

“What? I'm sure Gladio would _love_ to see this–”

Noctis pushed the tips of middle and ring fingers into Prompto, earning a sweet moan in response. He quirked his fingers in deeper and sighed softly as the tight squeeze lessened and invited him inside. Prompto widened his legs and scratched his fingers against carpet, nails catching against the fibers as Noctis moved his fingers.

“–and I know Iggy would appreciate it.”

Noctis pulled his hand back and pulled his fingers apart. A thick string of Prompto's arousal sagged between his fingers. The sight sent a pleasurable wave through his body. His dick throbbed at the sight; his stomach did a flip. He moved his hand to Prompto's mouth. It was sinful to watch as Prompto's mouth opened without hesitation, taking the fingers into his mouth almost completely. Prompto's eyes fell closed. At first, he merely held the digits against his tongue, but then he sighed through his nose, curled his tongue up between the two fingers, and sucked as Noctis pulled his fingers away.

Noctis felt himself whisper, _“Fuck,”_ but it was so soft that it barely came out as anything more than a breath. He leaned in and captured Prompto's lips with his own. Prompto moaned softly into the kiss. Their mouths opened for each other; their tongues pressed against one another. Noctis moved his fingers back down into the inviting warmth of Prompto's quim. He was careful when inserting the two wet fingers, but he groaned into the kiss when they went in with little resistance. They broke the kiss with the softest sighs.

“Prompto…” Noctis moaned, thrusting his fingers inside of his lover.

He pulled them out, only to stroke over the hardening bud of Prompto's clit, and when he slid them back past the folds, his cock ached. Prompto moved a hand over to grab Noctis' covered wrist. He keened when his clit was rubbed and rocked his hips up to meet the fingers as they fit back inside of him.

“Noct,” he sighed, voice weak from arousal. He slid himself down slightly, giving a better angle for the other male to enjoy. _“Geh!”_

Prompto grit his teeth when Noctis used his thumb. Noctis slowed his fingers and rubbed his thumb in a confident circle against Prompto's clit. Prompto gasped as the pressure increased; his inner thighs trembled as Noctis tortured him sensually.

“Noct, please,” he whined, quim squeezing around the fingers inside of him.

Noctis huffed out a sigh and leaned down, pressing a kiss to Prompto's collarbone. “God, you're tight…”

Prompto only whimpered in response as the fingers fucked faster into him. Noctis tilted his thumb away, easing the process considerably. He pulled his fingers away again and slotted just his index finger inside. He was suddenly aware of how wet Prompto was now. His index finger was enveloped by the slickness, coated in seconds. Prompto felt so soft and warm; it took everything in Noctis' power not to get too carried away. He teased, moving his fingers inside of and against Prompto's entrance. He dragged the digit up against the sensitive bud, making Prompto breathe his name in a way that was _just not fair_.

He felt Prompto's fingers tighten on his wrist, though his glove kept him protected from the nails as they dug in. Noctis fit his middle finger in alongside his index finger, and after a few testing thrusts, he inserted his ring finger as well. A cry started and died in Prompto's chest before it even fully formed. He arched his hips up, whimpering a broken _“Oh god…”_ as Noctis' fingers filled him.

“You're so greedy, Prom,” Noctis said against Prompto's neck. He brought his head up and nipped along his lover's jaw. “Taking three so soon?” He moved until their lips were brushing against each other. “I'm _definitely_ telling the others.”

“Noct…” Prompto whined again as Noctis rocked his fingers; he sighed when the flat of Noctis' palm brushed over his clit.

“Gladio'll be so proud of you.” Noctis kissed Prompto's lips. “And Ignis'll want to taste you.”

He buried his fingers as the inner walls relaxed around him. Being three fingers deep wasn't a common pleasure, but it seemed Prompto was getting used to the treatment. Oh, he was being so good right now. Noctis nipped at his lover's lips and let out shuddering breaths as he spoke.

“You want them, don't you?”

“Yeah,” Prompto whimpered, nodding pitfully.

“Want them to fill you like I am?”

Prompto whined again. _“Yeah…”_

“Fuck, Prompto…”

They kissed again, hard and desperate for each other. Noctis worked his fingers into his lover, unable to move quickly, but he kept his angle right. He listened to Prompto's body language, taking note of every squeeze and shift and moan that he earned. When Prompto broke away from the kiss, letting out breathy little moans, he knew Prompto was close. He moved his head down, tucking his face against Prompto's neck. He could feel the bodily trembles as they built up. Prompto pressed his feet flat against the floor, eyes squeezed shut as his moans became louder. He wanted to quiet himself, but he had no will to bring up his left hand and cover his mouth. It was embarrassing to hear his own voice echoing in the room; the pleasured sounds Noctis coaxed out of him were unstoppable— at least right up until he came.

He pressed his head against the bed hard. His hips lifted up and turned slightly away just before he came. Noctis pursued, of course he did. Prompto was flushed from pleasure. His cheeks, shoulders, and chest carried a telltale blush. When he came, he clamped his thighs together, trapping Noctis' arms between his legs, and a dry sob left him. Prompto grit his teeth, ducking his head forward, as he dug his nails into the carpet and Noctis' arm for dear life. He could feel the minor strokes of Noctis' fingers inside of him.

When he finally came down, he caught his breath in heavy gasps. He blinked open his eyes, feeling tears in the corner of his eyes. Noctis slowly drew his hand back, and they both looked to see the slick veil of cum on his fingers. Prompto bit down on his bottom lip and glanced over to Noctis, who looked as if he was _barely_ keeping it together.

And to be fair, he was.

“Alright,” Noctis said in a sudden rush. His voice was low and breathy.

He pushed himself up to his feet. Prompto let him go and focused on grabbing his pants and underwear by the waist. He came up to his feet and bounced in place, tugging the garments up as he went. He made a face, feeling his wetness trapped between him and his clothes. He followed Noctis into the bathroom and closed his eyes, swaying in place.

“Whoa… That was good.” Noctis looked up at Prompto in the mirror. Prompto stared at their reflections and waved his hand. “Aftershocks.”

Noctis grunted and pulled his glove off with his teeth. He dropped it down onto the counter top and moved over to the shower.

“Get undressed,” he ordered, not looking back to Prompto. He kept his right hand out at his side as he turned on the water to a reasonable temperature.

Prompto placed his hands on his hips as he moved closer to Noctis. “In the shower?”

“And maybe after.” Noctis finally chanced a glance over to his partner. “You've got me all worked up.”

Prompto grinned sheepishly. “Aaw, and I guess I should take care of it.”

“Yup.” Noctis ran his fingers under the spray, strangely missing the other's cum on his fingers. Well, he'd correct that in a bit. “And if you don't, I'll make you pay for it.”

Prompto tried not to look affected. “Yeah?”

Noctis turned around and moved his hands to the hem of Prompto's shirt. “Yeah.” He gave the other a once over. “But maybe you want that.”

“Maybe I do.”

Noctis pulled Prompto's shirt over his head as Prompto pulled off the open binder underneath. They dropped the items onto the counter. Noctis wrapped his arms around the blond, drawing him closer. They kissed again in a mix of tongues and teeth. Prompto ducked his head to leave love bites along Noctis' neck, fiddling with the other's shirt for a moment before pulling back and drawing the shirt up over Noctis' head.

In his head, Prompto could still see the lovely images that Noctis painted for him. As he pushed down his lower garments and stepped out of them, Noctis was against him again. Noctis smirked as he ran his hands down Prompto's sides. He teased his fingers between Prompto's legs.

“So greedy,” he teased. He gave the blond a kiss and grabbed Prompto's wrist to pull him into the shower.


End file.
